A Daddy Thing
by Macahol84
Summary: It's just a daddy thing but man it works...hope you enjoy.


Brock saw Reba walking across the campus. He had been wanting to ask her out for a long time now, but he was always too nervous. There were rumors spreading around campus that if you wanted to date Reba you better be smart and fast. Brock took a deep and decided today was the day he'd ask her.

"Reba?" Brock said as he got closer to her.

"Yeah Brock." Reba waited while he caught up.

"Do you-would you want to go out with me sometime?" Brock stammered.

"Sure." Reba smiled at Brock's nervousness. He was so cute when he was nervous.

"I'll come by your house tonight and we can go to the fair." Brock smiled. Reba said ok and nodded as they went their separate ways.

Later that night Brock slowly walked up to Reba's front door. All that was running through his mind were all the rumors that he heard on campus. He let out a heavy sigh and knocked three times on the door. On the other side Brock could hear a shotgun being loaded. The front door swung open and there stood Reba's father, JV. JV stared at Brock for what felt like an eternity. Brock stumbled for words under JV's glare. Reba looked around the corner.

"Daddy please be nice to him," Reba begged. "I'm almost ready. I'll be out in a minute." And with that she disappeared around the corner again.

"So boy what's your name?"

"Brock Enroll Hart, sir"

"You in school boy?"

"Yes sir."

"You getting your degree?"

"Yes, sir. I'm studying dentistry."

JV nodded his head. "Are you smart son?"

Brock thought carefully about how to answer that question. "I would say yes I am, sir."

"Well do you know the entire declaration of independence? How about the Spanish language or the Gettysburg address?"

Brock let out a sigh. "No sir not off the top of my head." There didn't seem to be any hope that he could date Reba.

"Well how about this son. If you can remember this speech you can date my daughter." Brock's ears shot up and his heart soared. He was ready to memorize this speech if it was the last thing he'd do.

"Are you ready son?" Brock eagerly nodded his head sitting on the edge of his seat.

"That girl in there is my pride and joy. She's my wife's entire world. We only had one baby girl. We of course wanted the best for her. So you better treat her with respect because that's what she deserves more than anything else. But above all have fun. I'll be waiting up for you to get back."

Brock nodded. "What will you be doing all night sir?"

"Just cleaning this gun," JV laughed as he patted the gun sitting on his lap. Brock's smiled disappeared and Helene, Reba's mom, walked into the room.

"JV are you trying to scare him?"

"I'm not trying Helene. I'm just stating the facts here. I was telling the boy how good I can shoot."

Helene laughed. "Yeah you can shot the stem off an apple 50 yards away." JV nodded and a smiled quickly spread across his face. He got up and walked into the other room to talk with Reba leaving Helene and Brock alone. Helene stopped laughing and looked at Brock.

"Boy you don't look too good you feeling alright?" Brock had become very pale listening to everything JV said.

"Is he really going to shoot me when I get back?"

Helene laughed. "Boy there's nothing to be afraid of. That's just JV's daddy thing. You won't get hurt. He just likes to show off, try and scare the young men that come through here. Surprisingly he likes you."

"Really?" Brock was surprised.

"Oh yeah. Most of the boys that come through here don't make it past the front door. If JV don't like them right of the bat he won't even let them in." Helene thought for a moment. "Actually I think you're the first to come inside. Treat my baby girl right, okay son?" Reba came walking into the room as Helene was getting ready to leave. 

"I'm finally ready to go," Reba announced.

"I'm ready now," An impatient Cheyenne announced. 

"Finally," Reba sighed. "Can you go in the kitchen and get your lunch sweetie?" Cheyenne nodded and left the room.

"You know for a five year old she sure if picky about her outfits."

"I heard that Mama," Cheyenne said coming back into the living room. "I just wanted to look pretty for school.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Reba cooed. Brock smiled as he thought about his little girl growing up. One day she's going to come home with some teenage boy. 'I hope it's not someone like me when I was a teenager,' Brock thought to himself. He was a reckless teenager. Brock smoked pot and broke into the golf coarse at night. 'I'll just have to put the fear of God into the boy," Brock thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling at honey?" Reba asked walking over to Brock.

"I was just thinking about the first time I met your daddy and the speech he gave me. I'm going to need it in a few years when Cheyenne is older."

"What about when this baby is older?" Reba said placing her hand on the little bump that was forming.

"I have a gut feeling that this one is a boy," Brock smiled placing his hand on her bump.


End file.
